


Speak

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: 10+ Chapter fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Aromantic, Character Development, Cliques, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hidden meanings, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Experience the power of Silence.





	1. I Speak Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Longfic again! This one is really near and dear to me, and its such a powerful message I hope you all take something from. I hope you enjoy the jokes and fluff as well, but for the most part, this isn't a nice story. Pretty good ending though :)

Mark was on his way to his locker when he noticed some guy with green hair standing in front of it. He looked a little lost, but what would he be looking for near _Mark's_ locker? Mark straightened his body and puffed out his chest to assert his dominance, then walked up to the guy, tapping his shoulder and making him jump in surprise.

 

"Do you need anything? I kinda need to get to my locker." He says, and the guy's eyes widen as he blushes hard, moving away from the locker with a nod. He didn't say anything, just leaned against the other lockers and texted on his phone, effectively ignoring Mark. "Are you looking for something?"

 

The guy only sighed, keeping his attention on his phone as he flipped his hair back in order. And okay, this was starting to piss Mark off. He rolled his eyes and took out his Physics textbook, shooting one more glance at the guy before shutting his locker and heading to class.

 

On his way there, he ran into his friend Felix, who gave him a fist bump and a huge, charismatic smile. "What's up bro?"

 

"Nothing much, Physics. Hey, do you know anything about a guy with green hair creeping around the lockers?"

 

"Green hair? Kinda lanky? Blue eyes? Doesn't speak?" Felix asks and Mark nods incredulously. "His name is Jack. He just transferred here from Ireland, and he might just be lost. I doubt he wants any photos of your girlfriend, Mark." Felix teases, and Mark chuckles as he keeps walking.

 

"Yeah, yeah. But why would he be by _my_ locker though? There aren't any classrooms over there."

 

"There's other lockers. He may have had the hope that he would cross paths with someone a bit nicer that could help him around."

 

"Do I look _nice_ to you?"

 

"Eh you look okay." Felix laughs, and Mark rolls his eyes, rounding the corner to the science hall. "I was actually thinking about having him sit with us today."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He's new and has no friends you asshole." Felix rebuts as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mark scoffs at him, sitting his textbook down on the desk, and pulling out his phone.

 

"That really doesn't sound like my problem, Fe."

 

"It's not a _problem,_ Mark. It's a nice gesture."

 

"This is high school Felix, not a mixer."

 

"A Mix- _Mark_ that joke doesn't even work there."

 

Mark shrugs as their lab professor enters the classroom, putting away his phone and actively ignoring Felix as he talks praise about the new kid.

* * *

After their Physics class was lunch, and man was Mark dreading that today. He didn't hate Jack or whatever his name was, he just wasn't very keen on making new friends. Besides, if the guy wasn't going to talk anyways, what was the point in inviting him to sit with us? He wondered that as he watched with annoyance as he watched Felix head over to Jack, who had taken up minding his own business in the back corner of the cafeteria.

 

"He sure is insistent on befriending that guy." Cry says, long black bangs covering most of his eyes and forehead, with a hoodie over it all to shade the rest. Mark sighed and nodded, crossing his arms as he sees Felix working his persuasion magic.

 

"He's insistent on befriending everyone." Mark responds, and Cry chuckles a little as he bites into his grilled cheese.

 

"I think he might be pretty cool!" Ken says, and Mark shoots him a glare, which either goes unnoticed or Ken just doesn't care.

 

Knowing Ken, it was most likely the latter.

 

He focused his attention back on Felix when he saw that horrid tropical shirt he was wearing move a little bit closer to him. Cry and Ken also glanced up at him, both with gentle smiles as he beamed and practically dragged Jack along with him.

 

"Hey guys! This is Jack, and he agreed to sit with us!"

 

Jack gave a small wave, then glanced at Mark and his eyes got wide again. Mark raised an eyebrow, so Jack just looked away, taking a seat and picking at his food. Felix sent Mark a rude look, to which Mark shrugs and continues to analyze Jack.

 

"So, Jack, where did you move here from?" Ken asks, and Jack answers without even looking up.

 

"Ireland." He says, and Mark notices that his voice sounds soft and scratchy, which is probably because he doesn't use it very often by the looks of it.

 

"Oh, that's cool." Cry says with a smile, and though Jack silently laughs, he doesn't seem very comfortable.

 

"Wait a second. You moved from Ireland to here?? Why???" Felix asks, and Jack flinches at his loud volume with a grimace.

 

Jack only shrugged once he calmed down, running a nervous hand through his toxic green hair. Mark noticed that he still had one of his headphones in, so he was probably only half listening to anything Felix was saying. Felix nodded happily, satisfied with the answer, but Mark wasn't at all.

 

"Do you like it here so far?" He dares to ask, ignoring the shocked looks he gets from the others. Jack seems to startle at hearing Mark's voice again, hesitantly nodding as he takes a deep breath. "How has your first day been going?" Mark continues, bombarding him with questions until he gives them a goddamn verbal answer.

 

Instead of answering verbally, Jack smiles and gives him two thumbs up, and Mark audibly sighs as he sits back and finishes his hamburger in silence. He doesn't miss Jack's eyes linger on him with a grimace, and he doesn't go out of his way to notice it either.

* * *

Whenever that catastrophe was finally over, Mark had barely grabbed his backpack when he realized that Cry, Ken, and Felix were already leaving. "Why are you guys in such a rush? We have ten minutes left."

 

Felix laughs a bit and Cry hits him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Because, our class is canceled today so we'll have to go to the gym."

 

Mark made an 'o' face, and went to leave when he heard Ken call him. "Yeah?"

 

"Wouldn't it be great if you helped Jack find his next class?" Ken smiled, and Mark knew that smile.

 

That's the smile that Ken got when Felix had roped him and Cry into trying to hook him up with someone.

It was no secret they hated his girlfriend, but some probably insane Irish transfer student? Really?

Needless to say, it was singlehandedly the most _annoying_ smile he'd ever seen in his life.

 

"I'm sure he can find it on his own." Mark says, turning towards the door.

 

"It'd be nice." He heard Jack say, barely above a whisper, but he heard. He turned back around to see Jack with his head tilted at the ground, face red as ever as only his eyes glance up at Mark. "Sorry." He spoke quickly, grabbing his backpack and huffing, starting to walk past Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and caught his arm, causing the Irishman to lose his balance and fall back into him awkwardly, and his face got impossibly redder.

 

It was kinda cute. No, _stupid._ It was kinda _stupid._

 

Mark quickly pushed him back up and sighed, glancing at Jack who looked like he was about to scream.

 

"I'll walk you. Relax. What do you have?"

 

Jack nodded, taking a breath, and taking out the crumpled schedule in his hands, handing it to Mark.

 

_**Art History** _

_**Natural Biology** _

_**Statistics and Probability** _

_**Geography** _

 

"Looks like we have class together next block, huh?" Mark says, and Jack peers over at the sheet with a smile, shrugging. It almost makes Mark smile, _almost._

 

Instead, he rolls his eyes and hands him his schedule back, motioning for him to follow behind him.

 

_You will not have a crush on this guy, Mark._

 

But how could he tell himself that when he looked so cute taking in everything around him with awkward wonder?

 

Mark shook off that thought, walking a little bit faster so Jack will have to fumble to catch up. Maybe then he'll wipe that stupid, cute look off his face.


	2. I Speak Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs help with Geography and Mark's girlfriend isn't happy about being blown off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to hate a character you created? Cause Hannah is a fucking bish.

Of course Mark's girlfriend Hannah had skipped class. So, in apology for how shitty he acted towards Jack earlier, he offered her seat to Jack.

 

"Sure?" Jack questions, and Mark ignores the shimmer in his eyes as he asks, nodding instead. Jack hesitates a bit, then sits down and pulls his phone out, typing away.

 

Typical. Mark does something nice and it goes unnoticed.

 

Or at least that's what he thought until Jack was tapping lightly on his shoulder, head facing down as he handed Mark his phone. Mark took it with a curious look, then realized Jack had typed something to him on it.

 

_Thank you for helping me. I'm really sorry if I seemed creepy earlier. I'm Seàn, but people call me Jack._

 

Mark re read it a couple times to make sure he wouldn't miss anything, then he looked at Jack, who motioned for him to respond via the phone. Mark nodded again, typing back to him.

 

_**Np. Guess I was kinda a jerk huh. Sry. I'm Mark.** _

 

He passed the phone back to Jack, opening his geography textbook as other students poured in last minute. Jack smiled at his phone, tentatively nodding his head, and Mark noticed something.

 

There was a jagged, messy scar along the side of his neck that looked like it had been caused by an old, rusty knife.

Was that why he didn't talk? Did it  _hurt?_

Mark quickly looked away when he saw the phone slide back in front him as the late bell rang.

 

_Im used to people not being the nicest to me. This isn't my first time being the new kid._

 

Mark read, and for some reason that made his heart sink even more about the rough scar along his neck. He watched as Jack adjusted his collar nervously, staring into his book as if it held the answers to the universe. Mark sighed, smiling softly at Jack and handing his phone back.

 

He didn't much feel up to replying anymore.

 

This was definitely a mistake.

* * *

 

The one thing Mark noticed was Jack's unusually confused and fidgety demeanor. Although he was shy and silent, he never gave off the vibe that he was confused.

 

Right now, he looked like someone had asked him to find a cure for cancer.

 

Thats when it actually occurred to Mark that Jack was _Irish_.

 

Meaning he had probably never even learned about US geography aside from online videos and articles.

 

Meaning he was completely _fucked_.

 

Mark sighed and silently cursed himself for even speaking.

 

"Stuck?" He asked, and Jack gave him an anxious look with a small nod and a nervous smile. "It's easy when you think about it." Jack laughed softly and nodded, looking back at his book and furrowing his thick brows. Mark rolled his eyes and kept speaking. "Since I still feel bad for earlier, how about I help you with Geography." He offered, and Jack's face lit up.

 

"Sure?" He asked yet again, and Mark was beginning to think if that was the only word he knew.

 

"Yes. Are you busy after school?" Mark says, and Jack shakes his head no with a silent laugh. "Okay. I'll text my girlfriend and let her know, and we can study in the library."

 

Jack seems to recoil when he says 'girlfriend', yet he still nods, tracing his fingers over the maps in the book as their teacher drones on about plateaus.

 

**Mark**

_Where r u?_

 

**Hannah**

_Oh shit did we have school today?_

 

**Mark**

_its monday babe._

 

**Hannah**

_haha so it is! How are you honey bunches? <3_

 

**Mark**  

_fine. I won't be over today though, i have plans._

 

**Hannah**

_what kind of plans could be more important than your beautiful girlfriend? :)_

**Mark**

_I'm tutoring someone._

 

**Hannah**

_oh? Who is she?_

 

**Mark**

_He, and his name is Jack. He just started today and he's Irish._

 

**Hannah**

_just tell Felix to help him._

 

**Mark**

_I offered._

 

**Hannah**

_so? We're dating Mark. I come first._

 

**Mark**

_just go back to sleep, okay? I'll text you when I'm heading home._

**Hannah**

_whatever_.

 

**Mark**

_Love you._

 

Mark sighs as his messages are left on read, but he's not surprised. Hannah was a very jealous and possessive person, but he didn't really mind.

 

He should have probably thought about all of that before he decided to help Jack, but the happiness in his face when he offered blindsided him.

 

He sat back in his chair and looked straight ahead, not bothering to speak anymore for the duration of the class.

* * *

 

When the bell rang, Mark quickly grabbed his things and headed for the door, once again forcing Jack to scramble behind him.

 

He lead them to the library, then upstairs to the study center, where he picked a back corner and retrieved the book again. He noticed that Jack had made no move for his book, but was rather just staring at Mark. His expression was blank and emotionless, and for a second Mark figured he had passed out. When Mark raised an eyebrow, Jack simply smiled and shrugged, then reached out to touch Mark's hair, ruffling it slightly.

 

"It's soft." He said, more to himself than to Mark, then he touched his own hair and frowned, looking back down at the table.

 

"Why did you dye your hair anyways?" Mark asks, and Jack just gave him a small smile, reaching into his backpack to retrieve his Geography book, completely ignoring Mark's question.

 

He'd only known Jack for a day, and he was already deeply regretting all of this. Then again, somewhere deep down inside of him, he was enjoying the comfortable, understanding silence between them.

 

It was different.

 

It was unique.

 

It was just so Jack.

 

And for some reason, he felt like the less Jack talked, the more he learned. It wasn't until he blinked that he realized he'd been staring at a very frazzled, blushing Jack, and he quickly cleared his throat and opened his textbook, brushing off the weird feeling their little exchange gave him and ignoring the ringing of his phone in his pocket.

 

It was only Hannah. He'd answer it later.

 


	3. I Speak Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark starts to spend more time with Jack, and Felix is feeling odd about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh Jack is so much different in all of stories yeah? XD so, why do you think Felix is weary of him? Comments please! 
> 
> Also:would anyone like to start a group convo? Like just on kik or something? Lemme know.

The studying routine continued on, with Mark rehearsing states and countries with Jack via photos they'd printed out on notecards.

 

Occasionally the scar on Jack's neck would cross Mark's mind, but he chose to ignore it in favor of tuning in whenever Jack _did_ decide to say a word or two.

 

Somehow, Mark had started _craving_ to see Jack, platonically of course, so they'd go grab food or a movie on weekends, if Hannah permitted of course.

 

To be honest, Mark wasn't talking to Hannah much lately, not after he'd met Jack. That was...weird. He'd met both Cry and Ken after he and Hannah were already together, but nobody took up time like Jack.

 

Jack was like a novel.

 

Like a Harry Potter novel to be exact.

 

Or rather...the whole series.

 

It took _alot_ of time to read him, because other than fear and slight joy, he didn't have many emotions. Not to mention the fact that he _didn't_ talk.

 

Nonetheless, Mark had picked up on information that helped him try to piece together Jack's past and present the more they hung out, and he seemed like a pretty interesting guy.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, _he_ seemed to be the only one in the group who found him spending so much time with Jack a _good_ thing.

 

Felix, of course, being the one who spoke out about it first.

 

"I think you should spend less time with Jack." He said, following Mark on his way home. Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, fixing his backpack.

 

"Aren't you the same fucker who insisted I talk to him _anyways_?" Mark accused, and Felix huffed.

 

"That was before we got to know him. He seems kinda troubled bro..."

 

"Troubled how? And even if he is troubled, who are we to judge?" He argued, and Felix grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking.

 

"Haven't you noticed his twitches? The way he kinda zones out sometimes? That long scar on his neck?"

 

"Yeah, and I've made a point not to make a big deal about it."

 

"Maybe you fucking should then." Felix argues, and Mark glares him down. "Dude listen, maybe I was wrong about him and shit, and I'm all open to admitting my faults, but you've gotta hang with him less bro."

 

"Why? Getting jealous, Felix?" Mark teases, and Felix fucking _cackles_.

 

"I'd rather have Marzia dye my hair pink than be jealous of your little bromance, Fisch."

 

Mark smirked and nodded, walking ahead of him. "Sure you would. Just admit it, you're _crawling_ with jealousy."

 

"Psh, over your dead body. Which will probably be a reality soon after you let Crazy Jack cut you into pieces."

 

"That would be a last resort." Mark chuckled to himself, and Felix rolled his eyes as they reached the street that divided them.

 

"I have no idea why we're friends after that joke." Felix says, and Mark shrugged, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

On his way home, he mulled over Felix's words, and wondered what he meant.

 

_What if the scar was from an accident Jack couldn't have prevented, and now he's traumatized?_

_What if there was a cool story behind it?_

_What if he got into a fight?_

_What if he had been to jail?_

_What if-_

 

His phone was ringing now, and he pulled it out of his flannel pocket to see that Hannah was calling him.

 

Hannah. His _girlfriend,_ Hannah.

 

Because Mark was totally straight, and wasn't falling for Jack, who may or may not be a psychopath, and he should probably answer his phone now.

 

"Hey babe?"

 

"Don't hey babe me, where are you? You were supposed to be here at 5!"

 

Mark checked his watch and sighed, stifling an eye roll. "It's 4:54. I'll be there in a second muffin."

 

"You better be, Mark. Love you!" She says, all too bubbly, and Mark knows he probably fucked up.

 

Fucked up bad.

 

And he needed to stay away from Jack.

 

That's what's best right? He needed to stay away from-

 

"Hey." Came an Irish lilted voice behind him, and he spun quickly to see Jack smiling from an alleyway, toxic hair covering one eye to make him seem mysterious, cheeks red with blush from speaking. Mark raised an eyebrow at his quick appearance.

 

"Have you been following me?" Mark asked cautiously, and Jack laughed, shaking his head no. He motioned his chin towards the apartment building behind Mark, suggesting that's where he had come from. Then, he was lighting a cigarette, offering Mark one which he declined. Jack nodded back to him, then eyed him carefully as he scratched his neck. "Did you need something?"

 

Jack furrowed his brows, then gave a faraway look, rubbing his arm before shaking his head no again with a smile. "Nope."

 

"Oookay...?" Mark says, but Jack just keeps smirking, and he can feel his blood pressure rising. As if sensing his discomfort, Jack's smirk is wiped away as he looks up to Mark's fluffy hair, touching the top of his own with a hum. He'd done this before, and the library, and Mark still hadn't figured it out. "Well, if you don't mind, Hannah's waiting for me so I gotta go."

 

Jack shrugged, puffing on his cigarette again as he looked at Mark with dismissive eyes, leaning back against the wall. Mark waved goodbye to him, and Jack waved back as Mark hightailed it out of there, wondering why the _fuck_ his heart was beating so fast.

 

Jack had never really made eye contact with Mark before, and now that he did, Mark wasn't sure he wanted him to. His eyes were dull and empty, tired from possibly staying up all night.

 

It was so much different than his ador- _stupidly_ crooked smile and his silent giggle.

 

It was almost scary, but for some reason, it struck Mark as mysterious.

 

As he finally hit his front door, Hannah was watching her phone timer, legs crossed and foot stepping in his yard.

 

"You're late." She says, and he follows her in begrudgingly, last thing on his mind being the long jagged scar on Jack's neck.

 

His stupid, kissable neck.


	4. I Speak Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps Mark fix his...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metaphors Metaphors. I need to be more clear in my writing xD smut next chapter ;-) hope you're enjoying! Tags will change!

Surprisingly, Mark didn't stop spending time with Jack.

 

In fact, Jack was at his home right now, digging through the wires and chips of his computer to try and figure out why it wasn't turning on.

 

Getting things to turn on was something that Mark thought Jack was _amazing_ at.

 

They hadn't discussed the other day in the alley, and Jack didn't seem like he wanted to bring it up, so Mark just let it go, and watched Jack from his bed.

 

"Have you always been good at fixing computers?" Mark asks, and he watches as Jack shrugs.

 

"Very good with my hands." He responds, and Mark nearly chokes to death as he hears Jack's small chuckle.

 

"That's...good." Mark says, more reasoning with himself than replying. Jack went back to being silent, and Mark wondered why Jack would speak to him of all people.

 

Did Jack like him or something?

 

That'd be...a problem.

 

Because Mark was straight, and he had a girlfriend named Hannah, and he...liked her a great deal.

 

They got along great.

 

And Mark just realized he's making his girlfriend sound like a friend rather than a lover.

 

Fuck.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as nimble fingers tapped his shoulder, and he locked bright brown eyes on dull blue. Jack gave him a small smile, signaling that he was done, then sat down slowly as far from Mark as he could get.

 

Jack had so many personalities it was hard to keep up, so Mark just stayed his distance, examining Jack.

* * *

 

"Why don't you like your hair?" Mark questioned, and Jack looked terrified. Just as he was about to apologize, Jack was pulling out his phone and typing intently. Mark watched him go, screaming internally at his stupid question.

 

He may as well have just said "hey Jack,what's up with your gigantic scar, and why are you so fidgety all the time?"

 

Soon, Jack was handing his phone over, and Mark read carefully.

 

_Your hair is_ _alot_ _fluffier than mine. Its cute._

 

Mark blushed heavily at the compliment, handing Jack his phone back.

 

"Thanks, I guess it his kinda floofy." He replies, and Jack shoots him a smile before frowning. "I like the color of your hair, if that's any consolation."

 

Jack nodded a bit, then seemed to focus on something faraway. Mark tried to follow his eyes, but was once again drawn in to the scar on his neck. It was still so...raw to be healed. It looked fresh, all the time, and that sickened Mark. He was disoriented by moving fabric as Jack pulled his shirt up higher, and Mark felt like shit for looking.

 

"Sorry." Mark said, and Jack only frowned, huffing out a silent breath.

 

They sat like that for awhile, with Jack scrolling down his phone but never cracking a smile, and Mark just watching him, feeling stranger in his own home.

* * *

 

"Jack?" He asks, and Jack nods, letting him know he was listening but never making eye contact. "Do you wanna go home?"

 

Jack seemed to think for a second, then he cracked a small smirk, shaking his head no. Mark let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, and watching him some more. Jack was handing him his phone again, and Mark looked down just to blush again.

 

_You need to stop being hostile and nervous. I'm not made of glass. I'm just a little fragile._

 

"Right." Mark said audibly, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

 

Why was he so nervous?

 

He was never this nervous with Hannah.

 

Hannah.

 

Right.

 

His girlfriend.

 

His _female_ lover.

 

Because Mark wasn't gay.

 

So why did he wanna kiss Jack?

 

Maybe it was just sympathy.

 

Yep.

 

Jack was chuckling lowly now, and if he didn't know any better, it would sound...dark. He watched as his fingers twitched idly as he stared at Mark with a smile.

 

Mark smiled back at him softly and sighed, he'd never been more terrified of someone so captivatingly gorgeous in his life.

 


	5. I Speak Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark...Mark likes Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil smut towards the end :3 just a break for the next chapter which is when all the crazy happens! Love you guys as always: 3

So Mark was having a...dilemma of sorts.

 

It wasn't a good one but, it wasn't a bad one either.

 

"Mark? What's up dude?" He heard a familiar voice says, and he looked over to see Robert had taken a seat right next to him.

 

He sighed as rolled his shoulders. "Thinking like an idiot."

 

"Besides that." Robert joked, smiling as Mark gives him a look.

 

"Have you ever been terrified of someone you're attracted to?"

 

Robert frowned and then shrugged, fixing his hair with his free hand. "Not...really? I mean, I've been afraid to talk to them before if that counts. Why? Finally seeing Hannah for the crazy bitch she is?"

 

Mark choked out a laugh and ran a nervous hand through his own hair. "Nope. Still don't see it."

 

"So what's up?"

 

"I uh...think I have a crush on someone who may or may not be insane."

 

"Ah. Yeah, Jack is a freaking lunatic." Robert says nonchalantly, writing notes down from his textbook.

 

"What??? Who said anything about-"

 

He jumped as he felt something bulky prod him in his shoulder. He turned around to see Jack poking him with his phone, relaxed look set on his face. Mark apologized to Robert, who shrugged and waved at Jack.

 

_Can you come outside with me?_

 

Mark gulped, looking over at Robert, who had gotten distracted by a girl from their Math class named Mariônette. He rolled his eyes at him, then looked up at Jack and nodded.

 

"Hey Robert, can you excuse me for a second?"

 

"Huh? Oh sure!" He says happily, closing up his textbook and walking over to Mariônette.

 

And Felix thought _he_ was the lovestricken one.

 

Mark got up and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder with the intent of stopping at his locker before heading outside. Jack followed him anxiously, leaning against the lockers next to his much like their first day meeting.

 

"This must be really important huh?"

 

Jack didn't respond, nor did he show any physical indication of doing so. His eyes were lidded, and he was biting his lips harshly as his hand ran through his hair. Mark shrugged, then shut his locker, motioning for Jack to lead the way. Jack then smiled, grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him off to the back of the schoolyard to see...grass?

 

"What's up?"

 

"Beautiful." Jack says, and Mark stares at him for a bit before following his gaze to a single, blue flower out in a field of green grass. Mark sighs and smiles, it's always amazing to see Jack look happy, but he had no idea what his affinity for things that were 'different' was.

 

Mark thought Jack _was_ different.

 

_Way_ different than he expected.

 

As he watched him though, his emotions began stirring up, and he had to look away for fear of fucking something up. He heard Jack clear his throat weakly,and he forced himself to look into those dull, dead eyes.

 

Jack looked so _tired,_ yet so full of life.

 

It was then that Mark had a choice.

 

He could kiss Jack, and try to fuck over whatever feelings it was that he had for him.

 

Or he could push them down, and risk forcing Jack away entirely.

 

Too bad Mark felt like being stupid that day.

 

He cupped Jack's cheeks, running his thumb over one of them, careful not to have his hands too low as to not touch his neck, and leaned in.

 

He expected rejection.

 

Disgust.

 

For his mind to tell him this was _wrong._

 

He was _cheating._

 

But what he didn't expect was to hear the smallest of yelps from Jack, or for Jack to lean in and kiss him right back.

 

He tried to break it then, but he couldn't.

 

He felt something for Jack that he'd never felt for Hannah.

 

It wasn't love.

 

Or lust.

 

It was _adoration_. Respect. Infatuation.

 

He _liked_ Jack.

 

He didn't _like_ Hannah he realized, he _tolerated_ her.

 

He wanted to think more on it, but he couldn't focus on anything but Jack's tongue slipping in between his lips, and Jack's hands roaming his neck softly.

 

He moved his hands to Jack's hips, a safe zone, and pressed them closer together. Jack let out a small groan, and Mark revelled in it.

 

He could make Jack talk.

 

Make Jack make those noises.

 

He wanted to hear _more_.

 

He picked him up by the back of his legs, breaking the kiss to look into those lifeless eyes. They were so dead, but they held so many secrets.

 

Jack smirked at him, locking himself around Mark, then laughed lowly.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hey." Mark breathed, then he was kissing Jack again, and Jack was kissing back, and he was a cheater.

 

Mark was a cheater, but he didn't really care.

 

Because he _liked_ Jack, and Jack liked him.

 

And then his hand was undoing Jack's zipper, and Jack was squirming and releasing the sweetest moans, and Mark was determined.

 

He moved his hand slowly up and down, watching as Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the concrete, green fringe still laying gorgeously on his face.

 

It encouraged Mark to move a bit faster in his actions, as he would do himself, and Jack seemed to like it well enough.

 

A particularly loud and broken cry escaped Jack, and he grabbed Mark's hand with a shy smile. "Close." He croaked out, and Mark thought it was adorable.

 

He nodded to Jack, sliding his thumb over the slit of his cock, and watching his body still as he came, silently and beautifully. Mark stared as it happened, glancing only briefly at Jack's barred and scarred neck.

 

When he was done, Mark wiped his hands awkwardly on the concrete as he let Jack back down on the ground. He was about to walk them back inside before Jack caught his shoulder, stopping him effectively as he got down on his knees, looking up with dark eyes. He put his finger up to his lips and smirked. "Shh."

 

And Mark did.

 

For the rest of the day.

 


	6. I Speak Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks lose and someone almost gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload because Im going to England this weekend! Unfortunately that means i wont be uploading again until next monday on either of my stories, but you guys can keep up with my hijinks and progress with any of the links in the end notes!
> 
> For now, enjoy this rich ass text yo.

Jack wasn't as phased by he and Mark's...extracurricular activities as he should be.

 

Then again, Jack was a numb type person. He hated to feel, and when he did, it wasn't much.

 

He isn't a psychopath or anything, he's capable of loving just like everyone else, he just prefers not to get attached.

 

Which is why he was pretty fucking mad that Mark's girlfriend was yelling in his face right now.

 

Sure he liked Mark, but he was aromantic, so he had no desire to take him from his insane girlfriend, who, by the way, was calling Jack slurs he's never even heard.

 

He really hated confrontation, especially by people who have no clue what the hell is even happening. Unlike when he got confronted by a cutie such as Mark, he didn't freeze up, he just stood there with his arms crossed, nonplussed.

 

He sighed silently as Hannah, as she's called, continued to yell, watching her hands with dead eyes. It was one thing to yell at him, but if she touched him, he'd most likely have to hurt her.

 

No, Jack wasn't crazy, but he _was_ a little... _disturbed_.

 

He assumed that was why Felix had told Hannah in the first place that he had a little fling with Mark the other day. Nosy, nosy people, always ruining a good thing.

 

If Hannah was as understanding as Mark, then she would have given him enough time to write out his reply to her. Instead, she'd pinned him against the wall after school and started spewing about how he'd been taking Mark away from her.

 

Any idiot could see that Mark didn't really care for Hannah. He loved her, sure, but as someone would love their mother or sister.

 

Who they would occasionally fuck.

 

Jack should word that better.

 

Regardless, he wondered why she was so worked up anyways. Mark didn't seem like he was too upset and regretful.

 

Jack smirked at that thought.

 

It quickly fell away as he felt his shoulder being pushed back, and time seemed to move in slow motion.

 

Before he knew it, his body was twitching, and he was hearing only snippets of what Hannah was saying, accompanied by other voices in the distance.

 

None of those mattered though, because now he was in his head, and he really didn't like to be touched.

 

Not pushed.

 

Not kicked.

 

Not even pinched.

 

He made eye contact with Hannah again, and her brown eyes said it all. She'd slowed down her talking as Jack peered at her, chuckle building up in his throat.

 

He had snapped.

* * *

 

"Felix what the fuck did you do???" Mark fumed, going to push him as Robert held him back with a loose grip. "Let me go you Canadian bastard!"

 

"Hey I have a father thank you very much!" Robert says, rolling his eyes at Mark's temper.

 

"I did what _needed_ to be done! You and Jack need to stop while you're ahead!" Felix yells, Ken and Cry on either side of him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

 

"What are you, my mom???? Since when do you make my fucking decisions???"

 

"When you started hanging out with some twitchy guy with a mysterious scar on his neck who won't speak a word to anyone but you!"

 

"Who _you_ introduced me to!" Mark argued, and Cry nodded agreeably.

 

"Felix, this is why you don't meddle in people's lives." Cry scolded, and Felix shot him a look he wasn't impressed by.

 

"What the hell is your problem with Jack anyways? You have Marzia, Ken has Mary, Cry has..." He starts, and Cry shoots him a playful smile that makes him fight down a laugh. " _Anyways,_ all of you guys have these fairytale relationships that you can't spare two seconds away from to hang out with me and you want me to leave behind the one person who makes time for me?"

 

"ITS TOO _MUCH_ TIME DAMMIT!! MARK YOU _CHEATED._ DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT???"

 

Mark laughed at Felix, rolling his eyes. "Obviously I do."

 

Felix scoffed at him, throwing his hands up in defeat. "When you come to your fucking senses, then maybe I can talk to Mark. I don't know who the fuck this is." He says, pushing past Cry and Ken as he hears a scream. Mark raises his eyebrow in interest, because it sounds familiar.

 

"Is that Hannah?" He asks, and Robert shrugs.

 

"I thought she would have gone home by now." He says, and Mark furrows his brows. Felix tenses then Ken glares at him.

 

"Felix. What did you say to Hannah."

 

"That um...Mark was cheating on her."

 

"Jesus, _Felix,_ you didn't tell her with who did you?"

 

Felix's eyes bulged as he realized what was happening, then he took off running, with Mark taking off behind him.

* * *

 

When Mark caught up with him, Felix was trying to pull an oddly calm Jack away from Hannah, who was screaming as loud as she could with Jack's hands around her neck. Mark ran up to them, pulling at Hannah's arms until she got free, staring her down with an angry look.

 

"So, you've been fucking _that?_ I should've known there was something up." She hisses, and Mark frowns at her, looking over at Jack.

 

Jack was...still calm.

 

He wasn't fighting.

 

He wasn't shouting.

 

He was silent, and _twitching_.

 

He had a dead, distant look in his eyes, focused entirely on Hannah as he let Felix hold his arms back.

 

Hannah coughed some more, then stepped up to Mark. "You need to get your _shit_ together if you ever want me back."

 

"Want you back?" Mark laughed, then rolled his eyes at her. "What was your plan when you came in here, huh? To just, confront Jack about it without talking to me? What if it wasn't true, huh? What if I told you I put Felix up to all of this? How stupid would you look?"

 

Hannah's face softened, and she reached for Mark, who snatched away. "You're mad at _me_ because he attacked me??? He's fucking insane!!"

 

"Felix says the same shit about you when you aren't around, so I wouldn't too much believe everything out of his mouth. " Mark smiles, and Hannah glares at Felix, who keeps his mouth shut. "All three of you meddled in a life that wasn't yours, and now you'll all pay for it. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, but none of you had the right." He whispers, rolling his eyes and leaving the foyer, trying his best to fight down the urge to turn around and fix this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y A B O I 
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine


	7. I Speak Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds some of the answers he needs in Jack's crooked voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK MY BODACIOUS BITCHES X.X ENGLAND WAS BEAUTIFUL AS FUDGE AND IM SHAKEN TO BE BACK IN AMERICA. GLORY GREATEST COUNTRY MOTHER BRITAIN. Anyways, enjoy your update, we are back on track on tuesday :3

He'd ignored everyone for days now.

 

Missed calls, missed texts, faking sick so his mother wouldn't let them in the house.

 

He hadn't gone to science in awhile, and his grade was suffering.

He couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

He ate his lunch in the bathroom to avoid confrontation, and only Robert knew.

 

Robert didn't try to interfere, he'd told Mark that once he was ready to confront this, then things would get better.

 

Mark, of course, hadn't honestly listened, and he regretted that a bit.

 

He was still struggling with some things. Things involving Jack.

 

Mark was straight. He knew that. So why was he attracted to Jack?

 

He thought Jack was just as cute and charming as he once thought Hannah was.

 

He'd kissed Jack.

 

He'd...well, he won't bring that up.

 

But he didn't regret it. That's for sure.

 

Now he was sitting outside on a ledge, watching that blue flower sway in the sunny wind.

 

He noticed when Jack took a seat next to him, but he didn't say anything.

 

It wouldn't matter, because he had nothing to say, and it fell on deaf ears if he did.

 

Jack was not his property. His object of desire, yes, but Jack did not _belong_ _to him._

He wasn't _dating_ Jack.

 

He wasn't dating Hannah either, now, and he wishes he was more torn up about that.

 

They sat there, just like that, silent and full of regret, but it didn't make Mark feel the same as it usually did.

 

He wanted Jack to say something.

 

He wanted him to _speak_.

 

"Why?" He finally asked, and Jack continued to watch the grass sway with dead blue eyes, scar pulsing with every swallow.

 

"I..." he croaked, then he silently cleared his throat, running a slow hand through his fading hair.

 

If he hated it so much, why didn't he just change it? Why couldn't Jack just cut it off, or make it different?

 

Why couldn't he just be _normal_.

 

"What you did was wrong. You can't go around choking people because you don't like what they have to say."

 

"She pushed me." He whispers, and Mark winces at the pain he seems to be in just by uttering three words.

 

He doesn't deserve it, Mark knows that, but he won't say anything.

 

"Hard? Enough to hurt you?"

 

Jack shook his head, furrowing his brows in what looked like confusion but was probably concentration. He took a quiet inhale, never making contact with Mark.

 

"Ye don't understand." He mumbles, and Mark is surprised to hear that he has an accent. Jack had never really referred to Mark in his labor, just simple words as commands or statements.

 

He was right though, Mark _didn't_ understand.

Anything at all apparently. 

 

"Help me understand then Jack. I mean, what even is this? I didn't wanna _lose_ my girlfriend for you. It wasn't WORTH that!" Mark sighs, looking over at an unnerved Jack. "SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!" He yells and Jack shoots up, facing Mark.

 

"I didn't want _any_ of this! Yer a fuckin' _menace_ y'know that? I didn't want ye to begin with, then ye pulled me in with yer charismatic bullshit talkin' ta me like I was a _person_ er somethin'. I though we could be friends but yer...so attractive so I took a fuckin' chance and y...I didn't _want_ to do this!" Jack screams, and now he's out of breath and coughing and backing away from Mark.

 

Mark was...at a loss...his voice failed him this time, so he stood up and walked towards Jack, trying to give him a comforting touch, but Jack flinched, grabbing his throat.

 

"Don't FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!" He screamed, and Mark backed away from Jack as he screamed, gripping his throat as if he couldn't breathe, and Mark had no idea what to do.

 

Was he having a panic attack?

 

Mark hadn't mean to do this, he just wanted answers...he wants this all to stop...

 

"Jack...Jack breathe..." He soothes, taking baby steps towards Jack, who was steadily backing away from him, eyes slit in anger and fear. They were inches apart, and Mark was terrified.

 

He stood there as Jack stilled, taking measured breathes as his free hand twitched slightly, eyes trained on Mark. "Don't touch me..."

 

"I'm not...I promise..." Mark says, and Jack just stares.

 

"If ye touch me. I'll kill ye." Jack chuckles, and Mark stepped back a bit at the change in his demeanor. He'd gotten his breathing regulated, but his body still twitched slightly, and he seemed perfectly...calm.

 

Just like before.

 

"Okay Jack, I won't touch you. Are you okay?" Mark asks carefully, but Jack doesn't respond. He only frowns, then turns and walks away, just as Robert walks outside behind Mark, confused.

 

Mark still had his hands up in surrender as Jack seemed to mindlessly walk away, both he and Robert watching wearily.

 

Mark should be scared still, he should.

 

But something was pulling him towards Jack.

 

He wanted to know what happened to make him like this.

 

It didn't matter if he got hurt in the process.

 

He needed to know.

 

He turned around towards the building, holding back tears as Robert followed him in _silence_.

 

Maybe he should have kept it that way.

  
  



	8. I Speak Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says beauty is only skin deep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the turning point of this story. I just hope that this clears up how Mark actually feels towards Jack and how much Mark's reaction affected Jack. Next chapter will be fun!!! ANTI PROM <3 i never went to prom so i cant write the experience but I HAVE been to an Anti Prom :3

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Show up at his house and say 'hey I know I fucked you over twice but do you wanna go to prom with me?'" Mark says, and everyone gives him an annoyed look.

 

"Do you even know where he lives?" Mariônette asks, legs strewn across Roberts' as she scrolls down her music.

 

"No but-"

 

"Then how could you possible do that? That's creepy." Robert says, playfully pulling her headphones from her ear as she huffs.

 

"As much as I don't condone it, I say you try it out. I'm pretty sure Cry might know where he lives, they've been getting along a helluva lot better than he and I." Felix pouts, and Marzia smiles softly at him.

 

Cry clears his throat, sitting criss cross on a beanbag as he gives Mark an incredulous look. "Are you sure you should take him to prom? Won't Hannah be there?"

 

"So?"

 

"So, you don't think that would trigger Jack again? Granted, I have no idea what happened with him, I'm pretty sure seeing her might catch him off guard. Besides, who's to say he wants to go to prom?"

 

"Hm." Mark says, because he hadn't honestly thought about the possibility of rejection. He guessed his brain just assumed that Jack would forgive him like everyone else always did.

 

"That's true Mark. I heard PJ is throwing an Anti Prom of some kind the same night. I was actually thinking of going to that instead. Prom is expensive." Robert states, and everyone else in the room agrees.

 

"That's great and all you guys, but I still don't know _where_ Jack is."

 

"I do." A small voice came from behind them, and Mark turned quickly to locate its owner.

 

Hannah stood there shyly, a way Mark had never seen her before, and her eyes were red as if she had be crying or stayed up late at night. He stood and eyed her up and down as she spoke again.

 

"He got suspended for a week after I told Principal Carter about what happened. I didn't press charges but, he's not at home right now anyways. His parents were pretty displeased with him."

 

"That's kinda how I'd be if I heard my kid had choked someone." Ken says, and Mary laughs despite the situation.

 

"So where is he?" Mark asks, ignoring the chatter and laughter behind him.

 

"At the park down the street. Better hurry though, I don't know how long he's gonna be there. Listen, Mark-" She starts, and Mark fought down his anger, ignoring her as he grabbed his car keys and took off to the parking lot, pushing past Hannah with Jack being the only thing on his mind.

* * *

 

After a bit of driving, he spotted familiar green hair flowing back and forth, and he parked in some dirt, taking a deep exhale.

 

He got out and walked towards him slowly, and Jack didn't budge.

 

He took a seat on the table and Jack twitched lightly, dull blue eyes focused outward on the grass in front of them.

 

"I've been looking for you..." Mark begins, but Jack doesn't respond. Mark exhales deeply, and cuts his losses. "I'm really sorry for all of this. I didn't know...I didn't take into consideration anyone's feelings but my own. I was feeling something different and...I didn't want to deal with it. So I used you for my own devices and-" When had he started crying? He wiped his eyes and looked at Jack, who's hand was still twitching a bit as his scar pulsed with each breath. "And I'm _so_ sorry Jack...but you've gotta come back."

 

He begs, but he's met with unending silence, so he continues on.

 

"Your grades are gonna suffer and you shouldn't let me hinder your education. Prom is coming up. Don't you wanna go?" He asks, and Jack squints his eyes as if he were in pain, flinching slightly. "I wanna take you, if it's any consolation. Actually, you remember Robert? He said PJ was throwing an Anti Prom and that we should just all go to that instead." He chuckled, and Jack looked at him for the first time since the incident.

 

"Anti Prom?" He chokes out, and Mark winces at him, then clears his throat.

 

"Ah, yeah. It's um, when a bunch of people get together and just rave and have fun, and don't go to prom. Do you wanna go to that...will that make you wanna come back?"

 

Jack looked forward again, swallowing as he watched the grass sway. "I was scared. I sh..." He stops to cough, and Mark touches his back softly, patting to help him out. Jack sits straight up again and gives him a small smile, removing his hand when he realizes it was still on his back. "Shouldn't have even said anythin'."

 

"What? Why?" Mark asks, and Jack squints outwardly, sighing softly.

 

"M'broken." He whispers, and at that moment, Mark gets it.

 

Whatever it was, whatever happened, it _broke_ Jack.

 

_Talkin' to me like I'm a person_ _er_ _somethin_ _'..._

 

It had made him think he wasn't worth anything. That he was trash. An animal. A freak. And Mark had _yelled_ at him.

 

Had blamed him for part of this.

 

And had never thought to blame himself.

 

He wasn't silent just because it hurt him physically.

 

He was silent because he didn't think he was important enough to speak.

 

He was silent by choice, and by force all at once.

 

He was solace and chaos. He was a disastrous blessing.

 

His existence was hell on earth, and heaven in hell.

 

And Mark had _yelled_ at him.

 

He grabbed Jack's cheeks and pulled their heads together, breathing softly as Jack's scared look faded into confusion.

 

"Broken things can be fixed. I was an asshole to you Jack...and I'm sorry. Let me fix this. Let me help fix _you_." Mark says, and Jack closes his eyes, shaking his head as his voice breaks further.

 

"I can't..." He mumbles, and Mark frowns, pressing them together further as he abandons his cheeks to pull him into a tight hug.

 

"You can. You have at least 5 other people that will help. But you have to help us help you. You have to want it..." Mark whispers, and Jack shudders with a sob. "Jack...you gotta _speak_."

 

Jack continues to cry for a bit, then he lifts his head up to look into Mark's eyes and gives him a sad sigh. "Okay."

 

"Jack...you're so beautiful, inside and out. And i know that's not much, coming from me but...you are. We'll help you when you're ready. For now...will you go to Anti Prom with me?" Mark smiles, and Jack laughs quietly, broken and beautiful as he nods. Mark hugs him again as they stand, heading back to his car and pushing out all of their doubts.

 


	9. I Speak Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jack was wrong. 
> 
> Maybe forgiveness can happen. 
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT FUCKING WAIT TO UPLOAD THIS SO FUCKING HERE HAVE IT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH *smooches*

Jack was nervous. He really wanted to make amends with Mark and all of his friends again, which was the only reason he agreed to go to this party at all. He sighed as he straightened out his plain burgundy tee, adjusting the rips in his jeans, and fluffing the hair under his beanie.

 

He hadn't told his parents where he was going, not like they had fully forgiven him for what he did. It still wracked his brain today, why he hurt her. He knew the touch had been the trigger, but he wasn't _prone_ to violent outbursts.

 

He shrugged it off as a one time thing and hoped that Hannah wouldn't be at this party.

 

He grabbed his headphones and phone, walking downstairs to see his mother in the kitchen. He quickly typed out a lie on his phone, heading in there to hand it to her.

 

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a solemn smile, drying her hands and taking his phone to read it.

 

"What time will ye be back?"

 

He shrugged, eyes darting from side to side with nervousness. She smiled at him and handed his phone back. "Let's say midnight. Yer curfew here. Sound good?"

 

He smirked and nodded, rubbing his scar lightly as his mom kissed his forehead, waving at him. He waved back at her, then entered the warm air with purpose.

* * *

 

He knocked tentatively on Mark's door, just a bit thrown off when a short Korean woman with raven hair just like Mark answered the door with a smile.

 

"You Jack?" She asks, and he hesitates, rubbing his scar lightly.

 

"Yes." He says, and she smiles brighter, opening the door so that he can come in.

 

"Mark! Your friend here!" She yells, and he stills when he hears quick footsteps down the stairs. Mark finally appears, hair toyed with and wearing dark wash jeans with a tight hoodie. Jack eyes him for awhile before he realizes Mark is staring directly at him. He blushes furiously, pulling his beanie down to hide from him. "Well!" She says, startling both of them and making herself giggle. "I'll see you at midnight. No exceptions!" She scolds, and Mark clears his throat nodding.

 

"Of course mom. Uh, let's go then!" Mark says, waving goodbye to his mother as he grabs onto Jack and leads him out to his car.

 

"Thank you." Jack says, and Mark raises an eyebrow as he unlocks the doors and gets in.

 

"For what?"

 

Jack shifts uneasily in his seat at the question, but soon concentrates. "For helping me."

 

Mark smiled at him fondly, starting his engine and pulling out of the driveway. "What are friends for?" He laughs, and Jack exhales, laughing too.

* * *

 

 

It took them about 20 minutes to get to PJ's house, and the party was in full swing when they arrived. Mark could see the nervousness on Jack's face when they got out, so he put his hands on his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and making Jack blush.

 

"Hey. It's fine. Everybody loves you, Jack. They understand."

 

Jack searches soft brown eyes for answers and comfort. "Hannah?"

 

Mark chuckles, then exhales. "She's at prom with her new boyfriend, Tyler." He says, and Jack gives him a weary smile, dull eyes blinking slow. He nuzzles against Mark's forehead, pulling away softly and breathing.

 

"Okay. M'ready."

 

Mark nods, offering his arm to Jack, which Jack happily takes with a giggle, and they head up to the door to knock.

 

"Holy shit!!! Mark???" PJ yells over the music, and Mark smiles and waves, then PJ offers his hand out to Jack, who stares at it awkwardly before taking it. "You must be Jack! Robert said Mark was bringing you."

 

Jack nodded, ending the handshake quickly and shoving his free hand back in his pocket as PJ lets them in. They're hit with music blasting all over, bodies dancing and voices speaking, and Jack feels completely out of his element.

 

He's about to freak out when he feels a gentle squeeze to his bicep, looking over at Mark who gives him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'm here if you need me."

 

Jack frowns and rubs his hair with his free hand, not daring to speak right now. He then uses that hand to run his fingers through Mark's hair, smiling a bit. Mark chuckles as he watches him, still as enamored as before.

 

"Hey lovebirds!" Felix says, throwing his arm around both of them as he sways with the music. "Nice to see you again Jack bro!"

 

Jack smiles a bit and Mark rolls his eyes. "Are you _already_ trashed Felix?"

 

"What? No way!" He yells, and Marzia comes up next to him with a scowl, taking his arm.

 

"Hi Mark, Jack. I hope you're having fun!" She smiles at them, and Felix kisses her sloppily on the cheek. "Ugh Felix! I'll see you two later right?"

 

"Of course." Jack says before Mark can respond, and Marzia gives him a bright smile, taking Felix towards the kitchen.

 

They made their way further through the party until they could see Mariônette and Robert dancing in the corner.

 

Well...if you could call it dancing.

 

Robert was just pretty much headbanging and Mariônette was twisting back and forth. Jack let out a small laugh at the display. "Now that's how ye dance."

 

Mark smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him towards the middle. "Oh? Well if you're such an expert, show me." He laughed, and Jack raised a mischievous eyebrow as he followed.

 

Mark started by dancing around wildly, making Jack laugh as he followed suit. Soon enough, the song changed to Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic, and Jack found a different tactic.

 

He swayed his hips happily, throwing his arms up in the air and shaking, with Mark doing the same thing behind him. He felt warm arms snake around his middle as he opened his eyes, and he turned to face the man behind him.

 

Mark looked at him with doubt, and Jack just nodded as Mark pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together once more.

 

"Very friendly." Jack says, and Mark laughs a bit, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from him to spin him.

 

"The best of friends!" Mark yells, and the crowd around them roars for their little display.

 

"Hell yeah!!" Ken yells, and Mary screams along with him, and Jack has never felt more at home.

 

Like he _belonged_ there, and nobody would judge him.

 

They danced a bit more til the song ended, sharing giggles and glances as they waved at everyone and bowed.

 

"WHOS READY TO TAKE A SWIM???" PJ screams, and the crowd roars happily, running towards the patio to jump into the pool.

 

Mark could have left him behind.

 

Mark probably loves the water.

 

Instead, he turned to Jack, giving him that same doubtful look. After a moment of hesitation, he looked up with dull eyes, rubbing his scar and smiled at Mark, grabbing his hand and running.

 

They break apart just long enough to take off their shirts and Mark screams.

 

"CANNONBALL!!!"

 

He and Jack join hands again as they plunge into the water, effectively splashing everyone in sight. The whole crowd claps and laughs, and they come back up for air.

 

Mark looks at Jack with a weird look again, and this time Jack doesn't hesitate.

 

He pulls Mark in to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

"Pretty." He says, and Mark smiles at him, letting the world behind them dissolve.

 


	10. I Speak Understanding Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally reveals why he has a scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad but sweet? I dunno. Bitter kinda. I love you GUYS BOIIII

After a bit of swimming, Mark and Jack pulled themselves out of the pool, shivering and giggling.

 

Jack poked Mark's arm, which made him jump and look into those still dull and tired eyes. "Can we go out front?"

 

Mark smiled at Jack and nodded, wrapping a towel around them both and taking measured steps with him.

* * *

 

They found a porch swing outside the front of the house to sit on, so Mark laid down the towel and motioned for Jack to sit first, making him blush. Mark sighed, sitting next to him and crossing his legs. 

 

"I'm glad you came." Mark says, and Jack nods slowly, small smile playing on his face. 

 

"Me too. I didn't think-" He breaks to cough softly, rubbing his neck harshly. "Think ye were serious."

 

Mark chuckled at that, leaning into Jack so they bump shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be? You're a pretty cool guy when you're not trying to choke my ex." 

 

Jack silently laughed, staring up at the sky with a faraway look, exposing the full length of his raw and jagged scar. Mark stared at it for awhile, flickering his gaze to Jack's eyes when he noticed.

 

For a moment they just stared at each other, until Mark licked his lips and swallowed.

 

"Can I...?"

 

Jack gave him an uncomfortable smile, nodding slowly and tilting his head so Mark could see the scar better.

 

It looked worse everytime he saw it, but right now...it looked beautiful.

 

Smooth pale skin surrounding it, soft to the touch as Mark placed a gentle kiss on it. He could feel Jack swallow nervously, but he made no effort to move away, so Mark continued.

 

"Pretty." He whispered, and Jack gasped a bit, eyes blinking softly as he continues to stare up at the stars. "Jack... _please_ tell me what happened."

 

Jack inhales, not speaking for a moment, then he parts his lips defeatedly. "When I was in middle school...I wasn't...popular." He begins, and Mark abandons the scar to take Jack's face and pull it into his, forehead to forehead as he watches Jack's eyes sparkle for the first time. He nods for him to finish, and he does. "I wasn't really liked by the other kids. They didn't...my personality wasn't..."

 

"Jack. _Breathe._ "

 

Jack inhaled softly, blowing out a heavy breath and swallowing.

 

"These guys in particular...they _hated_ me. I never knew why. They would yell at me, push me-" He coughs harshly now, and Mark reaches to pat his back. He regains his breathing and continues. "They _hated_ me, Mark. I never...I never thought..." He sobs, hands gripping the fabric of Mark's pants. Mark abandons his neck again to hold onto his hands, shushing him and telling him to take his time. "I never thought they'd _hurt_ me y'know? I thought they were just bullies..."

 

"Jack...what did they do to you?"

 

"I was walkin' home one day, an' they came up behind me. They wanted...the stuff in my backpack but...I didn't want to give it to 'em." He swallowed, and Mark followed the action with his eyes. "I kept tellin' em _no._ Ye can't keep messin' with me, they needed to _leave me alone._ " He sniffles and chokes, and Mark runs a thumb across his hand. "An' I guess that wasn't the answer they were lookin' fer. The one guy...Alex. He had a pocketknife on 'im he threatened me with...it wasn't _supposed_ ta get violent Mark..."

 

Mark held back his anger, balling up a fist and taking a sharp inhale. "It's okay."

 

Jack nodded, swallowing again. "They were wrestlin' me to the ground and somewhere in the middle...i got cut. Long, nasty, deep scar across my neck. I was bleedin' out and screamin' but...I couldn't _scream..._ I heard one 'em sayin' 'holy shite yer gonna kill 'im!'"

 

"Did they call the police?" Mark says, and Jack looked down, then back into dull, tired brown eyes.

 

"One of 'em wanted to but...Alex didn't wanna get...taken away?" Jack questions, choking on his words as his eyes roam around. "So they kinda...left me there. I thought...I was gonna die..."

 

Mark covered his mouth with his hand, frowning up at Jack's confession.

 

"I was in flight er fight an' thankfully it wasn't deep enough to kill me instantly...just enough to destroy my fuckin' vocal cords..." He says brokenly, and Mark searches his eyes for anything but pain...finding nothing. "I walked to the closest business, with my hand pressed to my neck, then I passed out." He shrugged with a fond look, and for a second Mark just stared at him.

 

Jack sighed chuckling silently as he wipes his eyes. "Fuck I'm cryin'. I'm so-"

 

Mark blinks and pulls him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're _alive..._ " He whispers, and Jack squeaks, surprised.

 

"Why?" Jack whispers, and Mark pulls away with a stern look.

 

"Because...you mean so much to me than you think. Jesus you've become my best friend over the course of a school semester...I've told you more than I've ever told Felix." He laughs, and Jack smiles. " _I'm glad you're alive._ " Mark repeats, and Jack smiles.

 

"I guess I am too." He says, and his sparkling blue eyes gaze deeply into Mark's dull brown ones. "Why were ye such a fuckin' asshole to me when we met?"

 

Mark lifted an eyebrow and then chuckled. "I'm not good with strangers. Most of the time people I meet judge a book by its cover and I guess...I wanted to judge them before they could judge me."

 

"Well," Jack says, standing up and offering his hand to Mark, which he takes. "Maybe you'll take the time to read them next time."

 

"Yeah, maybe I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the eye thing? I hope so ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna Chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


End file.
